


Oh, Daisy

by IrisofParadise



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower shop au, mild coffee shop au sort of, and tooth rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this song hit me when I was listening to Daisy by Zedd and I had just read the 'Imagine Your OTP where Person A works in a flowershop and is allergic and Person B wonders why they would do that' and so since I have worked in a flower shop before I really wanted to try this out. And there is actually a coffee place exactly like the one I used in this fic where I live so obviously that was also used as some inspiration. I love that coffee shop... So the lyrics are from Daisy but because I ran out near the end, I just sort of mixed them a bit and re-added them.  
> Really I just needed more fluff for these two since my life has been hectic lately. I have been fainting so much and my doctor was very very upset with me.  
> Also, baby Yelena has all of yet none of the chill.  
> I went with more comic Daisy Johnson, if I remember correctly she was adopted by the Sutter family but I haven't read those comics in... forever? So yikes. And in hindsight I probably should have chosen someone other than Daisy considering that is the song I used but I love Daisy and wanted to use her and Elektra so I did.  
> You guys also have no idea how much fucking flower research went into this fic and the Soviet Spouses 2.0 fic. Like oh my god. I also don't have allergies at all so I'm not sure if the allergies bit is written correctly? I kind of used my besties since she's allergic to flowers/grass.

_ Daisy, always climbing up the same tree  
_ _ Findin’ love in all the wrong scenes, Daisy, you got me _

Growing up Vladimir had fallen in love easily. Fallen easily, fast, and with no rational thought far too often. His mother had had a garden in the spring and summer. He loved helping her with it. It was his favorite time of the year if he was honest.

He fell in love with flowers at the young age of four. Their colors fascinated him. Their smells were so beautiful and so different for each flower.

He fell in love with the secret language of flowers only two years later and he spent much time learning the meaning behind any and all flowers. 

He fell in love with a girl in his class at the age of six. Her short curly blonde hair. Her bright blue eyes that made him think of lightning. Especially when she glared and scowled at anyone who dared to make her angry. Oh but he loved her. She was beautiful and perfect and was never afraid to sass anyone back. She was also one of his very good friends.

After school one day her very carefully chose the perfect flower for her. For the beautiful and perfect Yelena. And come morning he presented it to her. A moss rosebud, so carefully chosen and picked just for her. 

She took one look at it and wrinkled her nose in pure distaste. “I don’t want that.”

Vladimir frowned. Then narrowed his eyes. Perhaps he’d picked the wrong flower? Perhaps she just didn’t know what it meant? “Why?”

“I don’t like flowers. And I don’t like you that way.” 

So with that said she turned and walked to the classroom, leaving Vladimir standing in shock at her retreating figure. Vladimir tossed the small flower to the concrete and stomped on it, crushing the once perfect flower beneath his shoe. Then walked away, scowling for the rest of the day. 

It was two weeks later that they were able to be friends again and it would take him a few years longer to fall in love once more.

He fell in love with his best friend at the age of thirteen.

Ivan had ash blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a quiet but happy demeanor to himself. So different compared to Vladimir. Ivan was just a few centimeters taller than Vladimir. When Vladimir realized that he loved Vanya he cried himself to sleep, not even noticing Anatoly rubbing soothing circles onto his back and humming old lullabies that their mother had stopped singing to them years ago.

He’d grown up being told that boys like girls and girls like boys and that was just the way things were and how things should stay. He couldn’t like another boy. Especially not his best friend. He just couldn’t. So he tried shoving the feelings away.

Wouldn't tell Anatoly a thing even as the elder pestered him.

But the day that Vladimir started high school he brought a very carefully picked red rose. And when he confessed his feelings with the red rose held behind his back, Vanya laughed right in his face thinking that Vladimir was joking with him. But when Vladimir just huffed and scowled at the ground, Ivan realized that the blonde wasn’t joking and the ash blonde boy flushed in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, Vo- Vladimir.” 

The use of his name makes Vladimir wince and he fails to hide it. It just makes Ivan that much more embarrassed. 

“But I…” Ivan shook his head, cutting himself off mid sentence, and quickly walked away. 

They never spoke again. And the red rose met the same fate as the moss rosebud that had been a gift to Yelena years before. 

He would fall in love three times more. All three ended in heartache and a flower that had once upon a time represented love being stomped into the ground.

When he and Anatoly moved to the United States soon after their parents passing Vladimir promised to himself that he would not fall in love again. Not an easy feat for him. 

Their first year in New York and he falls in love with the city of Hell’s Kitchen. 

When the brothers opened up their small coffee shop he fell in love with it.

And when they found the small flower shop right around the corner and he laid eyes on a sneezing auburn haired boy he fell in love again. And he knew that this would end in heartbreak too and that this one would possibly shatter him. He’s twenty-five and hates that he has once again fallen in love.

_ Daisy, always walkin’ down the wrong streets  
_ _ Starting fires out of dead weeds, Daisy, you got me _

**_Moss Rosebud:_ ** _ a confession of love  
_ **_Rose_ ** _ : love _

_ Let me show you how a kiss should taste  
_ _ Trust me, I won’t give your heart away _

Four Seasons Florist was a tiny boutique and owned by the Sutter family, Gregory and Janet. Both were ready to give it to their adoptive daughter, Daisy, and thus let the young adults work out their own schedules. Flower petals danced ever so daintily and slowly to the floor as the three young adults work dutifully. When one, the only male, gave a sniffle before giving a loud sneeze the other two just gave him looks of pure pity.

“Do you want to take a break, Matt?”

The auburn haired young man just shook his head and tried desperately to ignore how much his hands were beginning to itch. “No, I’m fine.” He ignored as the other girl gave a disbelieving scoff. “Thanks though, Daisy.”

Daisy just continued to give him a worried and pity filled look. “Do you at least want more benadryl?”

Again Matt just shook his head and Daisy let the topic of Matt’s allergies fall so that they could continue working. The only sounds in the small shop were those of Elektra humming a tune to herself as she watered the flowers, Matt trying and failing to hold back his sniffles, and Daisy as she cut some of the ribbon to go around a bouquet she was currently working on.

The bell dinging at the stores entrance made all three pause their work and the two women turned their attention to Matt. Matt who was hurriedly hopping up from his stool and tossing the wire and wire cutters onto the table top. The blind man grabbed and unfolded his cane and went to greet the customer. Elektra and Daisy shared a look behind their co-workers back and as slowly and quietly as they could manage they moved to watch Matt interact with the blonde customer.

The Russian man had been coming to their shop for quite a few weeks now, borderline two months actually, and everyday at four in the afternoon he placed an order of two dozen mini arrangements of roses for the following. Come morning, eight o’clock on the dot, he would pick up his order and be gone until that afternoon. 

Matt never worked in the mornings, he typically closed up the shop, so he never gave the blonde his order, only took it in the afternoons. And Elektra and Daisy were willing to bet money that both men had a crush on the other but were both too stupid to notice.

Matt always rushed to take the blonde’s order and every morning when the blonde noticed that Matt wasn’t working he would give an audible sigh in disappointment. 

But they never really spoke to each other. Their conversation never strayed from the Russian asking for the roses and Matt just nodding and keying it into the computer and giving the price to the blonde. Today seemed to not be exempt from this.

Both young women frowned when Matt and the Russian barely said anything. Their conversation was, well to be blunt, just down right boring and depressing. It’s right as the young women are about to sigh and go back to their own respective jobs that the blonde says gruffly, accent thick, “How are you still sick?”

The question causes for the three employees to jerk their attention to him. The Russian only notices Matt staring up at him, mouth open slightly in surprise that the Russian is speaking and not about his floral order. 

“Huh?” Matt says. Then mentally bashes his head into a wall for his oh so intelligent response. He wishes that the floor would open up and swallow him whole for he’s sure that he has ruined any future chance of impressing the Russian later on in life.

Behind him Daisy doesn’t even bother to hide her groan. Elektra just shakes her head at the blushing man she had once dated.

The Russian doesn’t even pay them any attention. Just raises an eyebrow at the auburn haired man. “You have been sick since first day I come here. Do you not take care of yourself?”

Matt shuffles in spot and finishes keying in the familiar order. “I’m actually allergic to pollen. I’m not sick. Not really anyway.”

This seems to stun the blonde into silence. 

“Chto?”

“What?”

“Why?” The blonde corrects himself.

Matt is just even more confused. “I don’t- what why?”

“Why do you work in flower shop then, idiot?” The Russian asks, rolling his eyes at the blind man.

Slowly, Matt just shrugs. “I don’t know.” 

He didn’t see as the blonde narrowed his eyes as Matt scratched at his arm, the sleeves covering the angry red hives that paint his arms.

“Uhm, will that be it or?” Matt trails off and shakes the hope that still lingers away.

The Russian just sighs, unhappy that the order is finished and he can think of no other excuse to keep talking. “Da. Order is under Anatoly?”

Matt nodded. “Yep,” he said, popping the p. Then narrowed his eyes behind his dark red glasses. “Even though that’s not your name.” 

The Russian just hummed, a smirk growing on his face at the annoyed tone the American had. “Dasvidaniya.” 

_ Why you runnin’, runnin’, when you got it right here?  
_ _ Oh I would love you if you let me _

Matt frowns to himself as he finishes putting together the small bouquet of gardenias and daisies. He isn’t sure how it looks since Elektra and Daisy had both left soon after the Russian had and he can’t ask them. And he’s not even sure if the Russian will even like it. But as he lets out another sneeze and his hands begin to itch even more he finds himself really not caring anymore.

He lets out a small sniffle, sounding utterly pathetic, as he absentmindedly ties a ribbon around the flowers to hold them together. His mind wanders back to the nameless Russian. Which isn’t very surprising considering his thoughts as of late have never strayed far from the foreign man.

Matt wants to ask why he moved to the States. He wants to ask but doubts that he actually will.

A final sigh and he’s picking the small bouquet up and placing it along with the other twenty-four into the fridge that is used for small arrangements. There is a shelf dedicated for the Russian’s orders only. Matt doubts that the Russian will even notice the extra bouquet and if he did, Matt is pretty certain that he wouldn’t even know the meaning behind the flowers.

It doesn’t stop him from hoping that he will though.

_ Daisy, always dancin’ to the same beat  
_ _ Broken records stuck on repeat, Daisy, you got me _

Eight o’clock draws nearer and Daisy prepares herself for the large Russian to make his way into the flower shop. Today is the day, she decides with finality. Today is going to be the day that she will find out the man’s name. 

She wasn’t doing it just for Matt, though it was a big reason, but also for herself and Elektra. They were all curious about the Russian. The only difference between the trio being that Matt was pining for him. Very clearly. And yet it seemed that the blonde had no idea of it. Or he was just playing dumb.

They had found out that Anatoly wasn’t his name one afternoon only a few weeks ago and only by pure accident. He had received a call and after a few moments of yelling in Russian had flushed almost as bright red as the poppies that Elektra had been trimming that day and yelled into his phone, “Goodbye, Tolya!”

It took Matt a few minutes but he had finally asked the question that all three were wondering; “So is Anatoly not your name?”

The Russian shook his head in negative. Then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly when he glanced down into Matt’s deep red lenses. “Nyet. Izvinite. Is my brother’s name.” 

Matt nodded slowly. Then asked, “So what’s your name then?”

And the Russian just raised an eyebrow before smirking and stating simply, “Does not matter. Is my brother’s name on card so order is under his name. Why would you need mine?”

This had made Elektra huff while Matt and Daisy just frowned at him.

“What if we need to see your I.D.? to make sure it’s you picking up the order?” Matt blurted out. 

The Russian never lost his smirk, just shrugged nonchalantly and, almost as if he were teasing Matt, said, “Does not matter. You cannot really see my I.D. anyway. And your co-workers know what I look like.” 

Matt narrowed his eyes but the look didn’t phase the blonde in the slightest. If anything it actually seemed to amuse him even more.

And thus had begun the game of trying to find out the Russian’s name. So far, they were quite clearly still losing.

But not today.

Today Daisy was determined to find out the name of their most devoted customer. 

The bell gave it’s little chime to alert her that there was a customer.

_ ‘Right on time!’ _ Daisy thought as she looked up at him. 

As per usual he took a look around and then sighed when he saw that Matt was indeed not working this morning either.

“Good morning, Sergey!” She said in a cheery tone.

Her over the top cheerfulness or the use of the wrong name was enough to make the blonde stop short, freezing with his hand grabbing his wallet in his back pocket.

She noticed and forced herself to keep from smirking at his look of confusion. “If you’ll just give me your card, Ivan, I’ll go on ahead and get your receipt.”

The blonde’s eye twitches slightly at the name but he doesn’t say anything, just slowly hands the card that said in small writing,  _ ‘Anatoly I. Ranskahov’ _ . 

“Lovely morning, isn’t it, Dimitri?” Daisy asks, still sounding far too chipper for how early it is.

The blonde just raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. Just wondered why she was calling him by these names. So Daisy continued, pretending not to notice how the Russian is completely dumbstruck at her babbling. 

“I think it’s rather nice out, Mikhail,” she said simply, holding the card and receipt back out to the blonde. 

He slowly slips his brother’s card and the receipt into his wallet. 

“Alexei, do you need help with these?” Daisy asks, holding the tray with the twenty-five arrangements on it. She raises an eyebrow as she notes the gardenias and daisies held together by a baby blue ribbon, their stark white color making them stand out dramatically compared to the red roses. 

He just shook his head and took the tray from her as he did every morning. He didn’t even really notice the added arrangement.

“Well, Piotr, you have a nice day,” Daisy waved as he confusedly left the flower shop. 

_ Daisy, don’t you know that you’re amazing?  
_ _ Broken hearts just keeps on breaking, Daisy _

The frown that Vladimir wore when leaving the floral boutique never left his face even as he walked into the still silent coffee shop. Veles Coffee Depot was a tiny but not too small building. There were two stories that were used and another floor where the brothers lived.

The bottom floor was much more well lit than the second floor, mostly due to the large glass windows that covered one wall and let in the natural light. There were twenty-four small tables and each table had a pristine white tablecloth on it with a small glass vase that was currently empty sitting right in its center. While the second floor was much more dim and had a couch and a few more tables also covered by fine white tablecloths. There were magazines and a few games on a bookshelf in one corner for anyone who was bored or just wanted something to do.

Every morning Vladimir would buy the twenty-four small rose arrangements and he and Anatoly would take the roses and stick them into the tiny glass vases on the tables of the bottom floor. So upon entering the coffee shop all one would smell was an even mix of flowers and coffee.

It wasn’t until Anatoly was holding the mini bouquet of white flowers out to his younger brother that Vladimir finally noticed them.

_ “These are new,” _ Anatoly stated in their first language, poking at the blue ribbon wrapped around the white flowers.

Vladimir just raised an eyebrow but slowly took the small arrangement.  _ “I didn’t ask for these?” _ His statement came out more questioning than he intended.

He took a quick glance around the room and saw that all twenty-four of the glass vases were holding a rose arrangement and frowned when he realized that the flowers he now held were indeed an extra. He’s quick to realize what flowers they are and their meaning almost makes him toss them to the floor. Half in surprise and half because he hopes, even though he wishes he didn’t, that it was the auburn haired young man in the flower shop that put the arrangement together.

_ “What are they?”  _ Anatoly asks, seemingly not noticing how his brother is not paying him any attention as he’s far too lost in thought.

The question yanks Vladimir back to the present and he says with no hesitation,  _ “Gardenias. Daisies.” _

The brunette hums thoughtfully.  _ “What do they mean?” _

It’s silent for a moment. 

Then, “ _ Nothing _ .” 

And the flowers are taken to the apartment room above the second floor of the building.

_ I would take the light out of the stars to help you see  
_ _ Anything to guide you straight to me _

**_Gardenias:_ ** _ you’re lovely; I secretly love you  
_ **_Daisies:_ ** _ I swear loyalty to love you _

_ Let me show you how a kiss should taste _ _  
_ _ Trust me, I won't give your heart away _

The shrill dinging of the bell above the door alerts Matt and Daisy to their devoted Russian customer and as per the usual, Matt is quick to hop up from his stool to rush over and take the blonde’s order.

Daisy grinned when she saw the still nameless Russian and called out still overly cheerfully, “Good afternoon, Grigory!”

Matt stops short, head tilted in confusion. He runs the name over in his mind and just barely stops himself from wrinkling his nose in distaste at the name. It didn’t fit the blonde if he were completely honest. Instead he just asks, “Grigory? Your name is Grigory?”

The blonde man just scowled at Daisy, who had never lost her grin, and shook his head. “Nyet.” He crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes at Matt who just looks even more confused now. “You never told me your name either, mudak.”

Matt flushed slightly. “I- I never told you my name?” He asked softly, just barely loud enough for the Russian to hear. “Matthew,” he says. “But you can call me Matt.”

“Matthew,” the Russian repeats, his accent thick. “Matvey. Da. Vladimir. But order is still under Anatoly.”

Matt nods, now running the name over in his mind. He thinks Vladimir suits him much better than Grigory. “Two dozen rose arrangements, right?”

“Da.”

“I don’t understand that really but I choose to take it as a yes,” Matt says with a small head nod.

Vladimir just huffs out a small laugh but otherwise doesn’t say anything. A few moments more and he’s leaving the shop.

Daisy gives a low whistle. “Elektra is going to be so pissed that she missed this.” 

Matt just nods in agreement, a small smile on his face.

_ Why you runnin’, runnin’ when you got it right here? _ _  
_ _ Oh, I would love you if you let me _

Matt tries desperately to ignore how no matter how much benadryl he takes it doesn’t seem to do a damn thing to aid in the itching and runny nose he has. He carefully picks out a flower, a beautiful gloxenia that he can’t see but hopes looks presentable, and a camellia flower that he really hopes is white. 

It is.

As he ties a ribbon, a bright red this time not that he knows that, around the small bouquet he wonders if Vladimir, and oh how good it feels to finally be able to put a name to the person he’s found himself crushing on, had even noticed the gardenias and daisies that morning.

He wonders what Vladimir did with them.

Did he keep them? Put them in a vase perhaps?

Throw them away?

Google their meaning?

The thought makes Matt stop short and flush slightly. He hopes so though.

As he places the multiple flowers into the fridge he wonders why Vladimir orders so many flowers in the first place but decides to wonder on a later date as the hives on his hands and arms feel as though they are on fire.

_ Let me show you how a kiss should taste _ _  
_ _ Trust me, I won't give your heart away _

The next morning Vladimir is quick to notice the added arrangement.

“I did not order those,” he says pointing at the tiny violet colored flowers surrounding the single white flower. His heart races as he instantly recognizes them and their meanings. 

Daisy frowns at him, not that he notices since he’s still far too busy staring at the flowers. “It’s on the house. Do you not want it?”

Vladimir slowly shakes his head and she sighs in disappointment thinking how it’s going to hurt Matt that the Russian didn’t want the small arrangement that she’s so sure he poured himself over creating before closing shop.

But then Vladimir nods slowly. “Is very nice.” He says, accent thick. “My compliments to whoever put it together.”

With that said he takes the offered tray and leaves. He stares down at the flowers with a scowl and quick thought of, ‘ _ I am not! That- that mudak!’ _

_ Why you runnin’, runnin’ when you got it right here?  
_ _ Oh, I would love you if you let me _

**_Gloxinia:_ ** _ love at first sight  
_ **_White camellias:_ ** _ you’re adorable _

_ Let me show you how a kiss should taste _ _  
_ _ Trust me, I won't give your heart away _

Four o’clock rolls around and the bell above the door never rings.

Vladimir doesn’t come in.

The Russian coming into the flower boutique had become such an ingrained part of their lives that it didn’t feel right when Vladimir didn’t show.

It’s actually not until nearly six, two hours after Elektra and Daisy had bid their goodbyes to Matt and Matt was preparing to close the shop that the bell gave its chime.

Matt scowled, pinched the bridge of his nose, and gave a low annoyed mutter of, “There is always that one person who just  _ has _ to come in at closing.”

A scoff from the customer and then, “Do you speak to all of your customers this way or am I just special exception?”

The voice is very familiar and causes for Matt to flush lightly from the tips of his ears to the back of his neck as he recognizes the voice as Vladimir’s.

Instead of apologizing Matt instead rolls his eyes, though the effect is lost as his glasses cover his eyes still. “Yep. You’re the exception. You’re also late. Do you still want to place your usual order?”

He doesn’t wait for Vladimir’s answer, just moves to the computer and begins keying in the order that he knows by heart now.

“Da.”

Matt nods, already halfway done typing up the order. “So why do you always order so many flowers?”

He asks partially from curiosity and partially just to make conversation. But as soon as the answer is asked Matt falls into a sneezing fit. Vladimir waits patiently, albeit slightly worriedly, and grabs the tissue box from the counter to lightly tap Matt’s arm with it.

“Thanks,” the younger man muttered, sniffling as he wiped his nose. “I need to find a new job.”

“Probably for the best,” Vladimir agrees, crossing his arms, even though it’s truly the last thing he wants. Seeing Matt every afternoon is one of the highlights of his day. But seeing the poor man looking half ready to fall over and covered in hives is worrisome.

Matt just grins sheepishly, scratching at his arm. “So why all the flowers?”

“Moy brat’ya and I, we have small coffee shop.”

Matt perks up at the word coffee. “Really?”

Vladimir nods. “Da.”

A moment of silence. Then, “Where at? I may have to try it out. I’m always up for coffee.”

The Russian stares down at the younger man. “Right around corner actually,” he says, eyes never leaving the auburn haired man.

Matt huns thoughtfully. “I may try it out sometime?”

An enthusiastic nod from the blonde, though he knows that it’s not seen. “If you do, first drink is, ah how do you Americans say? On me? On house?” Vladimir offers, not fully sure if he’s offered correctly. 

But Matt just beams up at him with a light flush dusting his cheeks.

“Is fair I think.” When Matt just cocks his head slightly in confusion Vladimir continues nonchalantly with, “For the extra flowers every morning.”

The younger man hums, face turned down to hide his face from view. “Do they look alright?” He asks softly, lightly scratching at the top of his right hand.

“Da.” The answer relieves him. “Very nice. Do you make them?” Vladimir asks, heart racing as he attempts to keep his voice steady and not show his nervousness.

When Matt just gave a small nod Vladimir hummed lightly to himself. 

“Very nice,” he repeats. A pause and then he’s continuing with. “I liked the one this morning. Dasvidaniya, Matvey.”

Matt just gave a small sad smile and small wave. “Bye, Vladimir.”

_ Why you runnin, runnin, when you got it right here?  
_ _ Oh I would love you if you let me _

**_Bellflower_ ** _ : I wish to speak to you  
_ **_Dandelion_ ** _ : promising faithfulness _

_ I won’t give your heart away  
_ _ Why you runnin', runnin', when you got it right here? _

It seems to hold off from pouring until Vladimir walking out of the door of the flower shop. He had been prepared to confront Matt about the flowers he received every morning but had lost his nerve when Matt had come from the back room minus the red tinted glasses.

He had yet to see the young man without his glasses before and Matt’s big brown doe eyes had surprised him into an awkward feeling silence and he couldn’t stop himself from staring at Matt. He’s thankful that the other two workers weren’t there to see him.

So he sits on the small bench that is right next to the door and directly under the awning in an attempt to wait the rain out. But it seems that the weather has other things in mind as it continues to pour and the rain actually seems to get heavier as the minutes pass by.

Until finally Matt is stepping out of the shop and locking the door. Vladimir has half a mind to just continue waiting but a glance at his phone and he sees that it’s been well over two hours. 

So he stands and softly nudges Matt’s shoulder, frowning as the auburn haired young man jumps slightly.

“Is just me,” Vladimir says, frowning slightly as he sees the red tinted glasses covering Matt’s eyes once more.

Matt just raises an eyebrow. “Have you been sitting out here for the past two hours?”

Vladimir rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Da. Is raining. Didn’t think to bring umbrella.”

Matt just nods, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth slightly before finally settling on saying, “You can walk with me? We can share my umbrella?” He holds up the, in Vladimir’s opinion, even more obnoxiously red than Matt’s glasses umbrella.

A particularly loud clap of thunder makes Vladimir scowl at the sky. Then, “Da. Would be nice.” And the relieved smile that Matt gives him could out shine the sun in Vladimir’s opinion.

For the most part they spend the walk to Matt’s apartment in silence, both thinking about how best to start a conversation with the other but overall choosing to remain quiet. It’s right as Vladimir as about to bring up the small bouquet of flowers from that morning, a moss rosebud accompanied with yellow chrysanthemums, when Matt stops to pull his key from his pocket.

Now that they’re standing right outside of a building and under its tiny awning, Matt holds the umbrella out to Vladimir.

“I think you may need it more than I do,” Matt says in a slightly teasing tone. “You can return it to me tomorrow when I see you,” Matt says as the umbrella is taken. He pauses for a moment. “Well, I mean, I won’t be seeing you but you’ll be seeing me so… Yeah.”

Vladimir takes the pause as a chance to ask about the flowers. But the moment he utters out, “Matvey-”

He’s being interrupted with, “You can just return it to me then! Bye!” 

And before Vladimir can say anything, Matt is turning sharply and walking into the apartment building. 

Vladimir doesn't even use the umbrella that Matt handed to him. He just walks and lets the rain soak him through the whole way home.   
  
Anatoly takes one look at his brother who is drenched like a cat, the small scowl set on Vladimir's face doesn't help make him think of anything other than a cat, and dripping puddles the whole way from the door to his room and gives a shout of, "You better clean that mess!"   
  
Vladimir just rolls his eyes and waves his free hand dismissively.   
  
"I mean it! And dry yourself! You'll get sick."   
  
The next morning he wakes up with a runny nose and fever. And cursing Anatoly under his breath for being right.

_ Let me show you how a kiss should taste _ _  
_ _ Trust me, I won't give your heart away _

**_Moss rosebud:_ ** _ confession of love  
_ **_Yellow chrysanthemum:_ ** _ secret admirer _

_ Why you runnin’, runnin’ when you got it right here? _ _  
_ _ Oh, I would love you if you let me _

Anatoly looks up at the sign above the flower shop’s entrance, staring for a few moments more before finally walking in. He’d tried to come by earlier but because Vladimir was sick and he really didn’t have much help that day in the coffee shop he arrives  just past five in the afternoon.

“Hello, do you need help?” 

Anatoly looks to the counter and sees an auburn haired young man with sunglasses on. ‘ _ Blind _ ,’ he thinks. “Da. My brother normally comes for me to place order.”

Matt nods in understanding, a small smile on his face. “Anatoly, right?”

“Da. He mentions me?” Anatoly asks in confusion, eyebrow raised as he wonders what his brother has said about him.

But Matt just laughs, which surprises Anatoly for a moment, and shakes his head, sneezing a few times before stating, “No. He actually used to place the order under your name. We, none of us here, really figured out his name until a few weeks ago.” He finishes in another sneezing fit which has Anatoly looking at him in pure concern. 

“Are you sick?”

Again Matt just laughs and shakes his head, scratching softly at the hives on his arm. “No, just allergic to my job.” He laughs at himself like he’s told a clever joke, an impish grin on his face.

This doesn’t seem to make Anatoly worry less. Especially as Matt continues to sniffle while keying in the order.

It takes a moment but finally Matt asks, “Where is Vladimir anyway? Is he alright?” He hopes that it's not because of the flowers that he's been giving Vladimir that the blonde doesn't show up. 

Anatoly snorts in amusement. “Yes. Idiot just got sick. Walking in the rain with an umbrella but not even using it.” He raises an eyebrow when Matt frowns.

Matt falls silent all but for the occasional sniffle and after he finishes typing in the order he stands from the stool and moves to where he knows the flowers are kept, a quick, “You can take him some flowers? Maybe they’ll help him feel better,” thrown over his shoulder to Anatoly.

The elder Russian just watches Matt assemble a bouquet of yellow flowers. He keeps the thought of, ‘ _ That is a lot of yellow,’ _ to himself.

And when Matt hands him the bouquet of daffodils and sunflowers held together by a bright blue ribbon with a wide grin Anatoly can’t help but laugh softly as he takes the flowers. 

“I will be sure to tell him you hope he feels better. Dasvidaniya.” 

Matt gives a small wave, frowning once he hears the door fall shut behind Anatoly. He deflates slightly but pushes the still lingering, but quickly disappearing, hope that Vladimir could possibly feel the same way as he does away.

Once Anatoly is home he moves to Vladimir’s room. A quick knock and he doesn’t even wait for his brother to respond, he just opens the door and walks right in, nose wrinkling in mild distaste at the wilting flowers that Vladimir has kept.

“Vova, you need to throw these out,” Anatoly says, tsk-ing lightly at his brother who is still laying in bed, pillow over his head.

Vladimir just tosses the pillow that he's not using at Anatoly’s direction. “Nyet.”

Anatoly rolls his eyes at the childishness but just moves to his brother. “By the way, pretty boy at the flower shop made these special for you.”

This makes Vladimir sit up, ignoring as his head pounds at the quick movement, and take the flowers from his brother. He lets a small smile grace his features as he takes note of the flowers: daffodils and sunflowers.

_ Oh Daisy, don’t you know that you’re amazing?  
_ _ Why you runnin’, runnin’ when you got it right here? _

**_Daffodil_ ** _ : the sun is always shining when I’m with you  
_ **_Sunflower_ ** _ : warmth, happiness, adoration _

_ Let me show you how a kiss should taste  
_ _ Oh I would love you if you let me _

The next morning Vladimir frowns as he notes the single purple anemone. 

Daisy won’t even look at him, she just shuffles in spot as she takes the payment for the flowers.

It’s only after much thought and mental lists of the pros and cons that Vladimir heads to different flower shop once he and Anatoly close their coffee shop for the afternoon.

_ Daisy, always walkin’ down the wrong streets  
_ _ Trust me, I won’t give your heart away _

**_Anemone:_ ** _ fading hope _

_ Always dancin’ to the same beat, Daisy  
_ _ Why you runnin’, runnin’ when you got it right here? _

It takes Vladimir a few moments of steeling himself before he is finally able to walk into the flower shop. Once again, he’s late but Matt seems to know it’s him anyway.

“Hey! You know we close at six right?” Matt asks, forcing a grin that almost looks real to his face. 

But Vladimir just laughs lightly, wiping his free hand on his jeans in an attempt to wipe the sweat off. “Da. I am sorry. I had a quick errand to run before coming today.”

Matt raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. So Vladimir taps Matt lightly with the umbrella. The auburn haired man frowns as he takes it back. 

“Thanks. I’m sorry you got sick though. Do you feel any better?” Matt asks, placing the umbrella on the counter. 

“Yes, thank you. I meant to have my brother bring it yesterday,” Vladimir says, heart racing as he looks down at the single pink flower still in his hand. “The flowers you sent with Tolya,” Matt flushes lightly but Vladimir continues, “they were nice. And…” Another glance down.

“I wanted to give you one in return.”

Matt’s brows furrow in confusion. Then his face falls in understanding and he prepares for rejection. But instead Vladimir takes his hand and places a flower into his hold.

“Is ambrosia. Light pink. I wanted it to be surprise,” Vladimir says, describing the flower to Matt, his accent thicker in nervousness.

Matt trails his fingers over the flower lightly, a small smile dancing on his lips as a blush paints his cheeks to the back of his neck and up to the tips of his ears. 

_ Oh I would love you if you let me  
_ _ Trust me, I won’t give your heart away _

**_Ambrosia:_ ** _ your love is returned _

_ Oh I would love you if you let me  
_ _ Let me show you how a kiss should taste _

* * *

 

_ Extra: _

Matt’s smile soon fell into an insulted frown and Vladimir felt as though his heart would stop as he thought that perhaps he’d gotten the signs wrong. Obviously he must have other wise Matt wouldn’t be glaring between him and the flower as if Vladimir had just personally offended him. 

But Matt is soon gasping out, “I  _ cannot _ believe that you brought a flower from a different flower shop into this flower shop!”

Vladimir’s jaw drops.

And Matt seems to not even notice. “I mean honestly! Where is the etiquette!” He breaks off into a sneezing fit as the pollen from the flower seems to affect his allergies. 

The blonde rolls his eyes, arms crossing in amusement as he watches the man flail in spot. “Are you quite finished throwing your fit?” He says, equal halves amused and completely finished with Matt.

Matt huffs, holding the flower closer to himself. “Yes. I think I am now.”

Vladimir hums in delight. “Are you doing anything Friday night?”

“Maybe.” 

Vladimir’s face falls once more. 

But Matt continues with a hum of, “I was thinking of getting dinner with some Russian who  _ brought me a flower from a different shop _ actually.”

The blonde rolls his eyes. “You are not going to let that go now, are you?”

Matt shakes his head, though he can’t hide his pleased grin. 


End file.
